Everyone loves Sollux
by monoArmageddon
Summary: Just random script style chats of Sollux getting caught jerking it from MSPARP.Hope you like it Trigger warning: Future Yaoi


Heyo!This is my first story i took this from MSPARP half off this is mine.I was sollux...

Hope you like it!

 **#1**

 **TA: uh...**

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux what the heck**

 **#1**

 **TA: iit2 not what iit look2 liike**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh really**

 **#2**

 **AA: then what is it**

 **#1**

 **TA: *clo2e2 hu2ktop***

 **#1**

 **TA: 2-2tudyiing...**

 **#1**

 **TA: anatomy**

 **#2**

 **AA: anatomy**

 **#2**

 **AA: was it actually anatomy**

 **#1**

 **TA: y-ye2...**

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux dont lie to me i can see what you were doing**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#2**

 **AA: well?**

 **#2**

 **AA: what was up with that?**

 **#1**

 **TA: uh...**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii uh...*2ollux turned around iin hii2 2wiivel chaiir***

 **#1**

 **TA: im sorry..**

 **#2**

 **AA: yeah okay sollux**

 **#2**

 **AA: i seriously dont understand why**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: what you were doing**

 **#2**

 **AA: is a thing soooo**

 **#2**

 **AA: i dont know what to do**

 **#1**

 **TA: y-you could leave...**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux pull2 hii2 knee2 two hii2 che2t***

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: you should probably keep your door locked sollux**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#2**

 **AA: god uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: sorry for walking in**

 **#2**

 **AA: that was**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: i should have knocked**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...iit2 my fault**

 **#2**

 **AA: no no sollux its not your fault!**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii 2hould have locked the door**

 **#2**

 **AA: well yeah you shouldve**

 **#2**

 **AA: but i walked in**

 **#2**

 **AA: again i should have let you know i was coming in :(**

 **#1**

 **TA: and who really knock2 aa**

 **#2**

 **AA: 0_0**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: i dont know?**

 **#1**

 **TA: look ju2t leave aa**

 **#2**

 **AA: okay okay**

 **#2**

 **AA: im going**

 **#2**

 **AA: im sorry**

 **#1**

 **TA: its ok**

 **#1**

 **TA: its my fault**

 **#2**

 **AA: no no ill go im so sorry 0_0**

 **#1**

 **TA: 0 )-( 0**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux turn2 briight yellow***

 **#1**

 **TA: ~ 0 )-( 0 ~**

 **#2**

 **AA: pfffff**

 **#2**

 **AA: silly**

 **#1**

 **TA: uh...**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh right sorry**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia takes a step back, her cheeks dusted with maroon***

 **#2**

 **AA: ill leave**

 **#2**

 **AA: s-sorry**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2tood up and took a 2tep forward***

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux?**

 **#1**

 **TA: i-i-its ok**

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux what are you doing now**

 **#1**

 **TA: uh...**

 **#1**

 **TA: well uh**

 **#1**

 **TA: you can 2tay iif you want**

 **#2**

 **AA: why would i stay i dont want to watch**

 **#2**

 **AA: you can continue doing what you were doing before its okay i wont intrude again**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#2**

 **AA: im so sorry**

 **#1**

 **TA: p-plea2e**

 **#2**

 **AA: please what**

 **#1**

 **TA: h-help m-me**

 **#2**

 **AA: help you what 0_0**

 **#1**

 **TA: 0 )-( 0**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux feel2 liike he2 gonna explode***

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux are you**

 **#2**

 **AA: are you alright**

 **#1**

 **TA: p-plea2e help me wiith my bulge2...**

 **#2**

 **AA: s-sollux oh my god**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias cheeks turn an even darker maroon***

 **#1**

 **TA: oh god iim 2orry aaradiia**

 **#2**

 **AA: n-no i just dont know what im supposed to do**

 **#1**

 **TA: you dont have two do anythiing**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: wh-whats wrong though**

 **#1**

 **TA: iim j-ju2t n**

 **#1**

 **TA: ervou2**

 **#2**

 **AA: about**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: what**

 **#1**

 **TA: all**

 **#1**

 **TA: t-thii2**

 **#2**

 **AA: like**

 **#2**

 **AA: this as in what**

 **#1**

 **TA: ju2t everythiing that happened**

 **#1**

 **TA: everythiiiing that ii2 happeniing**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh**

 **#2**

 **AA: :(**

 **#2**

 **AA: im sorry sollux**

 **#2**

 **AA: the game was all my fault im so sorry**

 **#2**

 **AA: we could have been kids but i had to go along with the voices and**

 **#2**

 **AA: and here we are**

 **#1**

 **TA: its ok**

 **#1**

 **TA: iit would have made a doomed tiimeliine anyway**

 **#2**

 **AA: yeah i know**

 **#1**

 **TA: the game doe2nt matter anymore**

 **#2**

 **AA: what is it then**

 **#1**

 **TA: iit2 ju2t**

 **#1**

 **TA: you**

 **#1**

 **TA: riight now**

 **#1**

 **TA: .iin my room**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh**

 **#2**

 **AA: yeah**

 **#2**

 **AA: right**

 **#2**

 **AA: of course**

 **#2**

 **AA: ill go**

 **#1**

 **TA: no**

 **#1**

 **TA: plea2e**

 **#1**

 **TA: iit2 ok**

 **#2**

 **AA: but you basically just said im making you nervous**

 **#1**

 **TA: y-you alway2 diid that**

 **#2**

 **AA: wait what why**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux know2 he ha2 two tell he**

 **#1**

 **TA: *her***

 **#1**

 **TA: well**

 **#1**

 **TA: .iive been feeliing iikiinda red**

 **#1**

 **TA: *kiinda***

 **#1**

 **TA: for you a-aradiia**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias face is just completely maroon at this point***

 **#1**

 **TA: 0 )-( 0**

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux im not sure what to say**

 **#2**

 **AA: i mean**

 **#2**

 **AA: i uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: i feel red for you too haha**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#1**

 **TA: iill leave now**

 **#2**

 **AA: this is your room though**

 **#1**

 **TA: iit doe2nt matter**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh alright**

 **#2**

 **AA: ill leave too then?**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii ju2t-**

 **#1**

 **TA: 0 )-( 0**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux ii2 two nervou2 two 2peak***

 **#2**

 **AA: sollux its okay**

 **#2**

 **AA: im sorry**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2hoo2hpap2 her***

 **#2**

 **AA: i can**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: go**

 **#2**

 **AA: if you want**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2hake2 hii2 head***

 **#1**

 **TA: iive changed my miind**

 **#2**

 **AA: oh**

 **#2**

 **AA: alright**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux reache2 iin for a kii22***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias eyebrows raise as their lips touch, but she kisses back anyway***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux break2 the kii22***

 **#1**

 **TA: how wa2 that**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: haha**

 **#2**

 **AA: i liked it**

 **#1**

 **TA: how about goiing iin for more**

 **#2**

 **AA: huh?**

 **#2**

 **AA: what do you mean?**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux reache2 iin for another kii22***

 **#1**

 **TA: *thii2 tiime lettiing hii2 tongue explore***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia lets her arms slip around the others neck and lets him do as he wants***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux play2 wiith aradiia'2 tongue***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia laughs a bit, playing along***

 **#1**

 **TA: mmmmh~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias face turns even redder, if thats even possible at this point***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux'2 face become2 le22 yellow***

 **#1**

 **TA: ngh~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux break2 the kii22 agaiin***

 **#1**

 **TA: wa2 that better**

 **#2**

 **AA: haha**

 **#2**

 **AA: yeah it was**

 **#2**

 **AA: youre**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: a pretty good kisser 0_0**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii dont even...**

 **#1**

 **TA: have any experiience**

 **#2**

 **AA: i mean neither do i but youre still good**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia scratches the back of her neck***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux pull2 aradiia iinto a hug***

 **#1**

 **TA: *he niip2 at her neck**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia hugs back, feeling the others teeth and letting out a small "oh!" but also letting him continue***

 **#1**

 **TA: *he biite2 a liittle harder***

 **#2**

 **AA: *she lets out a small noise, relaxing a bit***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux rub2 on her horn2***

 **#1**

 **TA: *wiith hii2 hand***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias eyes shoot open, clutching a bit tighter onto solluxs shirt and letting out a louder noise***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux rub2 harder***

 **#1**

 **TA: you liike that huh~**

 **#2**

 **AA: s-sollux dont tease me**

 **#2**

 **AA: *she clutches tighter***

 **#1**

 **TA: iim 2orry ii cant hear you~he rub2 2lower***

 **#2**

 **AA: *she relaxes a bit more, sighing***

 **#2**

 **AA: i said s-stop teasing me**

 **#1**

 **TA: 2orry what diid you 2ay, 2top?**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2top2 rubbiing on her horn2***

 **#2**

 **AA: ugh no not stop**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2tart2 rubbiing on her horn2 but 2lowwer***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia frowns, letting her hands fall from solluxs shirt in retaliation***

 **#1**

 **TA: well iit2 tiime two get 2eriiou2 *2ollux 2uddenly rub2 harder and fa2ter***

 **#2**

 **AA: you JERK**

 **#2**

 **AA: *she grabs ahold of his shirt again, wincing a bit***

 **#1**

 **TA: aradiia iit2 all iin good**

 **#1**

 **TA: fun~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux griind2 agaiin2t aradiia'2 nook***

 **#1**

 **TA: ngh~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia lets out a loud noise, burying her head in solluxs shoulder***

 **#2**

 **AA: d-did we close the door**

 **#1**

 **TA: ye2 aa**

 **#2**

 **AA: g-good**

 **#1**

 **TA: not makiin the 2ame mii2take twiice**

 **#1**

 **TA: no matter how good iit turned out~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *she laughs nervously, kissing the others neck***

 **#1**

 **TA: ngh~ *2ollux rub2 her horn2 and griind2 even harder***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradias noise is now clearly a moan; she continues kissing solluxs neck, suckling and nipping a bit***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2top2 only two take off hii2 clothe2***

 **#2**

 **AA: 0_0**

 **#1**

 **TA: a-are you ready two go further~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *hii2 bulge2 are 8 iinche2***

 **#2**

 **AA: hahah**

 **#2**

 **AA: uh**

 **#2**

 **AA: i dont know but it seems like you are**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii wouldnt do anythiing iif you arent ready**

 **#2**

 **AA: no no i am**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia quickly attempts to remove her clothes, standing awkwardly in front of the other***

 **#2**

 **AA: s-so**

 **#2**

 **AA: were doing this**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...**

 **#1**

 **TA: 2ollux walk2 over two her**

 **#1**

 **TA: *he made her liie on the human recoopriicoon***

 **#1**

 **TA: ii got thii2 aa**

 **#2**

 **AA: a-alright**

 **#2**

 **AA: whenever youre ready then**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux tea2ed aradiia'2 nook; only lettiing the tiip iin2iide***

 **#1**

 **TA: *a2 well he once agaiin rubbed on her horn2***

 **#1**

 **TA: ngh~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia let out a soft noise***

 **#2**

 **AA: j-just keep going sollux**

 **#1**

 **TA: fa2t or 2low aa~**

 **#2**

 **AA: h-however you w-want**

 **#1**

 **TA: ...*2ollux rammed hii2 bulge2 iin two aradiia'2 nook a2 hard a2 he could***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia let out a scream, tensing up and clinging to the human recuperacoon as if her life depended on it***

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux pumped hii2 bulge2 po22iibly even harder***

 **#2**

 **AA: oh god oh god *aradia felt herself on the verge of tears, her grip tightening***

 **#1**

 **TA: ngh aradiia~**

 **#2**

 **AA: s-sollux~**

 **#1**

 **TA: gog your 2o tiight aradiia~**

 **#2**

 **AA: j-just keep going~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux 2omehow pumped even harder***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia screamed again, feeling the bulges hit just the right spot* r-right there sollux~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux rammed agaiin2t that area agaiin* ngaaaaah~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia threw her head back, another scream escaping her lips* k-keep going p-please~**

 **#1**

 **TA: ii-iim n-not goiing anywhere aa~**

 **#1**

 **TA: yeeeeee222~**

 **#2**

 **AA: c-come on you can do b-better~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux fiind2 iit iin hiim two pump 10x a2 hard***

 **#1**

 **TA: aaaghh~**

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia laughs through her scream***

 **#2**

 **AA: oh god~**

 **#2**

 **AA: s-sollux youre amazing~**

 **#1**

 **TA: aa iim gonna cum~**

 **#1**

 **TA: iin or out~**

 **#2**

 **AA: m-me too oh god~**

 **#2**

 **AA: d-do either~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux rammed agaiin2t the area 2everal more tiime2 before he came iin2iide***

 **#2**

 **AA: *aradia hits her climax at the same time, her muscles relaxing***

 **#1**

 **TA: AAAAAAAH ARADIIA~**

 **#2**

 **AA: S-SOLLUX OH GOD~**

 **#1**

 **TA: *2ollux fell over on the human recoopriicoon***

So that's the end off the chat hope you liked up load more if people like it I have another one ready already!


End file.
